


Nervous

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota is nervous about meeting Sarek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iulia_linnea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/gifts).



"Do I look okay?" Nyota asks as she straightens her outfit… again.

Spock did not sigh, though his eyes had a pinched look to them. "You look as you did 4.83 minutes ago. I fail to understand why you are nervous. You met my father when he boarded."

She sighed and looked to the ceiling. "I met Ambassador Sarek as Head of Communications for The Enterprise. Now I am meeting your father as your girlfriend."

Spock blinked several times, obviously not grasping what was being said. "I fail to see the difference."

Just then, the chimes to their apartment sounded and Nyota wondered if she shouldn’t have taken Kirk up on his offer of having a shot of whiskey before meeting her future father in law. She could have used the extra courage, even in liquid form.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> a Trek prompt: Spock introduces Nyota to Sarek.


End file.
